The Giver: New Life
by breadpants
Summary: Not satisfied with The Giver's end? Read to find out what happened! One shot.


**The Giver: New Life**

Jonas heard the singing voices louder and louder as he sled down the hill. He also started smelling the food, this made his stomach gurgle. In the distance he could see a huge pine tree full of lights and colors. It was a Christmas tree.

As he approached the end of the hill, Jonas started to cry. Not because he was sad, but because he was happy. Happy because Gabriel was able to make it, happy because _he_ had made it. He remembered the hard times it took for them to get this close, the planes, all the hunger, the thirst. He wanted to forget them, and he tried to forget them, too.

Suddenly, the sled started going slower and slower. Finally, when the sled reached its stop, Jonas got out of it and ran towards the village with all of his remaining strength. He was so excited, he pictured Gabriel and himself eating, in a cozy house where they could be provided with accomodations.

He looked at Gabriel, "We made it Gabe, we are finally here!" Jonas whispered to him. The toddler was staring at him, his eyes almost closed. He was too hungry to respond.

Jonas spotted a nearby cabin and entered. There he saw a very familiar scene. He was in a room that was full of people. The room was very warm, he spotted a fireplace, where the warmth had come. He saw a smaller version of the Christmas tree he saw outside, with all the colored lights. He also noticed a dog, sleeping on the floor. He smelled all the food that was being cooked, he noted the children, the parents, the grandparents. Suddenly, he remembered. He was in the Giver's favorite memory.

* * *

The man, which he recognized as the father, came to him. "Who are you?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"D-do you have food?" asked Jonas, timidly.

"Yes, yes, come in, you are welcome," the father said.

A young child came up to him, holding a piece of bread. He gave it to Jonas, who broke a piece of bread for him and another one for Gabriel.

"Thank you," said Jonas, and he gave the piece of bread to Gabriel. The toddler happily ate it, but still wanted more.

"Come on, why don't you take a seat?" the man asked and guided him to the table.

Jonas sat on a spare chair. "Thank you, we are really glad you provide us with food!" Jonas said.

"Don't worry, it's Christmas Eve!" the father exclaimed.

The table was full with all kinds of fruit, pies, drinks, cookies, cakes, bread, peanuts, peas, mashed potato, sweet potatoes, cashews, gravy, parsnips, brussel sprouts, and a huge cooked turkey at the center.

Jonas picked a plate and started picking up the food, he picked cashews, cookies, peas, mashed potato, and a piece of the turkey. Jonas and Gabriel shares the plate and ate everything. They felt they hadn't eaten as much food in their lives! And the food was delicious! They could feel the warmth of the turkey and the gravy pouring in their mouths.

Everyone was glad Jonas and Gabriel enjoyed their food. The mother looked very pleased.

"The food tasted really good! Thank you again!" Jonas said when they had finished.

"We should be thanking _you_!" the mother said, happily. She was on her twenties.

And then a small girl came up to Jonas and Gabriel. "Where do you come from? Do you come from the community too, mister?"

* * *

Jonas was stunned. "Uh, excuse me? The community?"

"Yes! The community!" the girl said.

"How do you know about the community?"

The mother came and said, "Well, every so often someone from the community comes here. If they are children, the mayor decides who will adopt them. The older people can have a spare house or go to a special place where they can be shelter with other old people."

_Like the House of the Old!_ Jonas thought.

"Each village receives people from different communities," the mother continued. "Are you from the community?"

Jonas stuttered, "Y-yes, but how often do people come?"

"We don't know how often, it's just a matter of time. A twin just arrived recently."

Jonas felt his heart was going to stop. "Where can I find the twin?"

"The mayor hasn't decided yet where to send the twin, so he can be found on the Adoption Center at the right side of the big Christmas tree."

"Thank you for everything, but I have to go!" Jonas said to everyone.

Jonas grabbed Gabe, ran to the door and went outside. He searched for the Christmas tree, and spotted it. He ran as fast as he could to the tree. Gabe was confused of what was happening, but he didn't mind because he wanted to sleep. Jonas reached the Christmas tree and looked to his right side. There was a small building where he could make out "Adoption Center".

When he opened the door, he entered and met a lady in a desk.

"What can a help you with?" muttered the lady.

"I, uh, want to see the children," said Jonas, not sure of what to say.

"Okay, go to you left and you will see a window.

"Er, thank you," Jonas said.

Jonas did as what he was told and went to his left. He saw the window; it was a very wide window.

He saw many babies, and as he went one by one, he noticed someone. It was the twin.

* * *

Jonas felt his heart stop again. The twin was alive! He was so surprised. Jonas felt he needed to take him with him, but he didn't know how. He knew he was too young to adopt and that the lady wouldn't want him to adopt.

Jonas spotted a nearby door, which had a note saying: "Staff only!" He knew this was the way of getting the twin.

He opened the door and sneaked his way to the twin, who was asleep, and grabbed him. He realized he couldn't get out without being noticed, so he hid the twin with Gabe, who was on a small bag.

He managed to get away from the building without getting caught, and made his way to the cabin they were in. When he arrived to the cabin, the family greeted him.

"Where were you? And who's that new little friend of yours?" the mother asked.

"Well, I was just taking a quick tour of the village since I just arrived, and I found him in a basket by the sidewalk," Jonas lied.

"What a lucky baby! He could have frozen to death!" the mother exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm glad I found him!" This time he was telling the truth.

"Do you want to live here?" the father asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind!" replied Jonas.

"No, we do not mind."

"You can take the guest's room upstairs, you just have to enter the last door." said the mother.

"Thank you so much! By the way, what's your name?"

"Rosemary, but you can call me Rose."

* * *

Jonas was in his new room, lying down on the bed. It was nighttime and everyone had gone to sleep, Gabriel and the twin were sleeping on a crib Jonas had been lent.

Jonas stayed up thinking. It had been a very crazy day. Many things had happened that day, he found out where people went after being released, he found out that there _was _an Elsewhere, he also realized that his father didn't actually kill the twin, and he found out that the kind mother attending him was the Giver's daughter! He had been thinking too, about Gabe. If he had known about what happened when people were released, if he just had known, Gabriel wouldn't have to have suffered on the way to Elsewhere! He felt bad for Gabe.

He began remembering his times on the community. He remembered how he was, like everyone else, before he became a Twelve. He remembered how he didn't see colors, or how he couldn't feel love. He remembered Asher, Fiona, Lily, his mother, his father, the Giver. He hoped that things actually changed in the community since he left.

But now he was in a better place, where people knew love, where there were colors, and where everything wasn't predictable. He would be with Gabe and the twin, and he hoped to be in a nearby school and to make new friends. He knew this new life would be much more exciting and enjoyable. And with that, he began to sleep, awaiting his next day on the village.


End file.
